Large biomaterial and chemical library collections require precise and selective access to a subset of material under sterile conditions. The materials are often stored in multiwell plates at low temperature where each individual sample is stored in one of the compartments or wells. The format of multiwell plates include, for example, 96 and 384 wells as well as other formats. Sample plates have an ensemble of wells with a registered position for each well. Such ensembles of wells may be physically linked or in a separable rack. The ability to access large subsets of these materials with precision and without cross-contamination and to avoid thawing is important to maintain the integrity of samples and material collections, which may be of limited supply. In addition, there is also a need in the art to have a system that can, without human intervention, access a subset of the wells in a collection of source plates, take a portion or all of a sample, and re-array the sample into a destination plate(s) according to need.